


Fight for our love

by Holly57



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A bit based of twilight, Alpha Toni, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Archie is a vampire, Betty is a vampire, Cheryl and Jason are still twins, Everyone super protective, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Jughead is a vampire, Reincarnated Cheryl, Serpents are werewolves, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Veronica is a vampire, choni, jason is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: 117 years ago Cheryl Andrews was murdered, What happens when she reappears back in riverdale after all those years and is thrown into a world full of vampires and werewolves alike.Reincarnation ficSupernatural ficA little based of twilight but barely.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a bit of a preface the real first chapter will be next this is just a flashback I guess :)

There she lays in a pool of her own blood, surrounded by darkness unable to call for help.  
That’s where they found her, a bloody mess on the floor.

Her brother Archie running and gathering her in his arms her head against his chest, he had called for help the moment he found her but it was too late, Betty’s vision had been too late. 

That is where the stunning Cheryl took her last breath and passed away, leaving the heartbroken people she had called family behind. 

This was 117 years ago but it never left the Jones family’s memories as they will forever mourn their sister Cheryl or so they thought...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter:)

The harsh wind feels like cold slaps against her porcelain skin making her feel alive again even when she’s the furthest from it. The bright green forest filled with life, the trees are dancing to the song of the wind. Her feet barely touch the ground as she’s gliding through the forest. 

She finally stops at an old oak tree which she climbs over and then drops down into a field. The field was covered in flowers which surrounded a large boulder in the middle, the trees that blocked her waving slightly and the hum of the birds filled the quiet space. 

She slowly walks over to the boulder and climbs on top, she just sits there admiring her secret hideout away from the world.

She just sits there in the beautiful field thinking about everything and anything. Like how all her siblings have soulmates Betty and jughead have each other and Veronica and Archie (her only blood related sibling) are also soulmates. But she has nobody since she hasn’t found her mate yet.

Her ‘dad’ FP always says that everyone finds their mate at different times and about how he only found our ‘mom’ Hermione his soulmate 300 years after he was turned.

She understands this but it doesn’t make it any easier especially when she spends everyday with her family who are all happy and complete with their soulmate while she feels isolated and broken, she knows none of them make her feel like this intentionally and they are probably not even aware of how’s she’s feeling. 

It’s just painful knowing that somewhere out there is someone who can fill the void and that she can’t have them, at least not yet.

But maybe, she doesn’t have a soulmate she is a monster after all who lives of other people’s blood, even if she only feeds from the innocent, poor animals that fall prey to her bloodlust.

She feels a few imaginary tears fall from her hazel eyes because monsters can’t cry. Even though she thought this thoughts countless times it still feels like she’s tearing up her nonexistent soul every time.

She lost count of how many hours she had been sitting there in deep thought but by the time she cleared her thoughts, the sun had set and the moon was lighting up a dark sky, like a candle in the darkness.

She knew she had to get home as her family would be worried about her because she’s the youngest and least experienced with resisting the sweet smell of human blood.

Even though she’s told them countless times that she will never let the monster win and fully consume her.

She takes one last look around before gracefully leaping of the boulder and running home, letting the darkness of the forest cover her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheryl wakes up startled as she tries to clear the dream from her head, well dream is a loose term it’s more like memories from a life she never lived, filled with people she’s never met.

She’s been having these dreams basically every night since she can remember but has never understood why. Her mother says that she has too big of an imagination and needs to get rid of it if she’s ever going to become successful.

She’s glad that her and Jason had finally gathered the courage and taken enough money to escape their torturous old life with their parents and start a new one far away where their parents can never find them.

They had chosen to live in the small town of riverdale where it rains all week long and is surrounded by only lakes and a lot of forests.

They had found a small house that’s a bit isolated from the others further in the forest. They moved in yesterday, ready to live their new life with a fresh start.

They are also starting their first day at riverdale high today but for everyone else it’s half way through the year. 

Cheryl cleared the thoughts from her head again and carefully pulled the duvet of her body before gracefully getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

She quickly showered and brushed her teeth before stepping back into her room.

Her room is cozy and simple with a queen sized bed in the middle which is covered with a red cherry duvet and matching red pillows, to the side there is a large window which is covered by big red curtains that flow to a stop just above the white window seat. The room is also equipped with a oak desk and a large oak wardrobe.

She walked over to the wardrobe and started looking for an outfit that will do two things one, make her look hot and two, make people know that she means business.

After 20 minutes she finally decided on a black skirt that reaches her mid thigh, a tight dark red off the shoulder crop top and a pair of black tights that leads down into a pair of high heeled black boots. To finish off the outfit she has her signature red lipstick that covers her big plump lips and her ginger hair that waves down to her butt in loose curls.

She strides into their kitchen making her presence known with the clicking of her heels on the wooden floor.

When she reaches the kitchen she’s surprised to see her twin brother Jason at the stove making pancakes and coffee. She walked over and sat at the breakfast bar right next to where her brother was cooking.

“Hey JJ” she greeted as he turned around and she placed at kiss on his cheek.

“Hey cherry, you hungry” he asked

“Yeah staving” she said and he placed a plate of food infront of her “Thanks JJ”.

“It’s cool, you need a full stomach for our first day of school” he said back as he went and sat next to her with a plate of food.

“So are you excited” Jason asked her after a minute of silence.

“Being the new kid who no one knows and everyone will talk about, yeah so exciting” she drawled sarcastically.

“Your so negative cherry” he chuckled and she hit him lightly in the arm.

“Ow” he said in mock hurt and she smirked into her cup.

After another minute of silence...

“You going to be on the look for any cute girls” he asked and received a harder slap on the arm this time.

“Shut up” she mumbled.

“Come on answer the question” he provoked and this time she turned on her chair to face him and gave him a smirk.

“What about you JJ are you on the look for any cute girls” she mimicked him.

“Maybe if there’s anyone I like” he answered honestly and waited for her to do the same, she just groaned and turned away picking at her food. 

“Fine, probably not” she said and then they just continued talking for a couple minutes before Jason checked his watch and they realised they had to go.  
—————————————————————————-

They reached riverdale high just in time, as the parking lot filled up with high school students of all shapes, sizes and social groups.

Cheryl drove the car round the back of the school because they had to go to the office to collect their timetables and it’s closer to the back entrance.

Cheryl steps out of her car and walks up to her brother who came out of the passenger side, he takes her hand to support her and then they go in to face school.

They manage to find the office easily and get there timetables quickly, they see that they share all there classes except art because Cheryl had always been better at art then Jason. 

They make there way to their first lesson which happens to be English, the halls empty when their looking for their class. 

They finally find it and knock on the classroom door, after receiving a quick ‘come in’ Cheryl takes a deep breath and opens the door.

As soon as they step inside all eyes are on them but Cheryl refuses to show that she’s nervous so she quickly plasters on a fake smile and Jason squeezes her hand.

“Hello miss, I’m Cheryl Blossom and this is my brother Jason Blossom we are new” Cheryl said flashing the teacher a smile.

“Nice to meet you kids and please call me miss Matthews” the teacher ‘miss Matthews’ said. She was sweet looking in the sense of a sweet old lady, she had large glasses and short brown hair that was clearly turning grey.

“Thank you miss Matthews, where should we sit” Jason said also throwing the teacher a charming smile.

“There’s two desk free at the back” miss Matthews said and pointed to the two empty desks that where next to each other in the back corner.

They both made there way back there and took their seats taking out their things and ignoring all the stares that where being thrown their way.

Two lessons later it was break and they had gotten their food and was sitting at a table in the middle with a girl called josie and boy call reggie that they had meet in their lessons.

“So cheryl are you going to join the cheerleading team, I’m captain and I can say that you will definitely get in” josie asked as she turned away from the football player to face Cheryl.

“I did cheerleading in my old school and was quite good at it, but I didn’t realise you guys had a team” Cheryl said and josie just giggled.

“Most people are suprised when they find out but we are good” josie gloated 

“Well then I will definitely try out” Cheryl said as she use to be head cheerleader in her old school and loved it even if her mother said it was a waste of time.

“Amazing, tryouts are on Wednesday so you have two days to prepare is that fine” josie asked as she was non stop smiling.

Cheryl was happy to have found her as a friend she seems like a really happy person which is different from the fake people she was use too.

“That’s more then enough” Cheryl boasted and smiled back.

Just them the double doors at the side of the cafeteria swung open reviling five of he most beautiful people ever they could hardly be real.

The first to step in was a girl with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail dressed in a pink blouse and a light blue skirt with white heels who was holding hands with a boy who had black hair, which was covered by a beanie he was wearing a navy button down and some black jeans with some black leather boots.

As they made there way through the cafeteria another couple followed through the doors, a tall ginger hair boy with a simple grey T-shirt that was partly covered by dark blue cardigan and some navy blue jeans with a pair of white trainers. He was linked arms with a girl with short black hair who was wearing a armless purple crop top with a black plaid skirt and a pair of black high heels.

Josie must have noticed her staring at the teenagers who where now seated at a table in the back corner isolated from everyone else.

“Their a bunch of werid kids who don’t talk to anyone except eachother” reggie pitched in and earnt a slap on the best from josie. 

“Reggie” she whispered–yelled at him and he gave her a bewildered look.

“Wait who are they” Jason asked looking curiously at the teens.

“The blonde hair girl is Betty Cooper, she has an older sister polly cooper who also comes to this school. Then you have Archie Andrews the ginger boy and the black haired girl next to him is Veronica Lodge. You also have the black haired boy Jughead Jones” she started and Cheryl nodded to show she understood.

“Basically jugheads dad and Veronica mum are married and they adopted all of them, so there all siblings but there also all together like jughead and Betty are dating and Archie and Veronica are dating too. It’s werid because there basically siblings and all live together in a house far in the forest” she continued.

“So wheres polly” Jason asked.

“Their parents are always pulling them out of school for camping trips or if they just don’t want to go in so she probably just ditching” reggie chimed in again.

“Oh ok” Jason said and just carried on eating, josie and reggie just carried on talking but Cheryl couldn’t stop staring at the strange teens because she felt like she knew them from somewhere but it was strange because she had never seen them before.

But as soon as the girl Betty turned around and caught her gaze the girl froze and Cheryl could feel her gaze sweeping her whole body, it didn’t make Cheryl feel uncomfortable though but she still turned around embarrassed at being caught staring.

Cheryl could still feel the girls shocked gaze still on her but she couldn’t figure out what she did to startled to girl so she quickly excused her self, kissing her brother on the cheek and waving to josie and reggie.

She dumped her tray off food and quickly set out of the cafeteria.  
—————————————————————————-  
jones pov

Betty turned around after noticing that someone was staring at there table which wasn’t unusual but it still irked her.

She tuned out of her family’s conversation about hunting and turned to look at the culprit of the stares. But when she turned around she froze, it couldn’t be her she died in Archie’s arms all those years ago.

But it was the same long ginger hair like Archie’s and the same plush lips and porcelain skin but still not as light as theirs. It was the same eyes and everything was the exact same but it couldn’t be she died and it ripped through their whole family.

Betty continued to stare at the girl who looks identical to her dead sister. But soon the girl looked away, Betty was still frozen and was glad she didn’t need to breath or she might have passed out.

Soon after the girl quickly left pressing a kiss to another ginger boys cheek who looks like her and waving to two other students.

Once she left Betty could barely register her siblings calling her name and was only snapped out of her frozen state when Veronica leaned over and lightly slapped her barely using her vampire strength, but it still caused jughead to let out a tiny growl.

“What did you do that for” Betty asked while placing a hand on jugheads chest to calm him.

“You weren’t answering now you are, see it worked” Veronica said simply leaning back over to her soulmate Archie.

“What was wrong with you betts” Archie asked stopping the impending argument.

“I saw Cheryl” Betty said quietly but they could hear her thanks to their vampire hearing.

“Cheryl’s dead” Archie answered coldly, since Cheryl was his only real sibling and the last of his family left he never liked talking about her death and people were not even allowed to mention her name.

“Why are you bringing this up babe” jughead asked softer while rubbing circles on her palm to help calm her.

“I felt someone staring at us so I turned around and it was her, she looked exactly the same not a single difference” Betty explained trying to get them to believe her.

“It wasn’t her Betts she died 117 years ago” Veronica said.

“Why don’t you guys believe me” Betty asked with hurt evident in her voice.

“We are all still grieving and it’s probably just your grief making you see her, it’s not real babe” jughead said.

“No she was there and I’m going to prove it to you guys” Betty said before standing up and storming of after the mysterious ginger girl.  
————————–————————————————  
End of chapter


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter:)  
> 

Cheryl was laying in the fields with her brother Archie, flowers surrounding them as the sun hit them and they sparkled like diamonds.

Cheryl turned to look at her brother who was staring of into the distance twisting a daisy between his fingers.

“Hey Arch” Cheryl started catching his attention as he stopped twisting the flower and also turned to face her.

“What’s wrong cher” Archie asks as he saw the doubt but also curiousity flood his sisters face. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something” she says and smiled timidly at him.

“Go ahead” he prompted placing the flower he held a few moments ago in her hair which caused her smile to grow. 

“I was wondering how you knew that Ronnie was your soulmate” she asked and Archie immediately looked for any sadness that he thought he would find on her face but only saw curiousity and wonder.

“Well it’s hard to describe” he started and saw how Cheryl’s smile dropped, “let me finish” he asked and she nodded.

“It’s like this unimaginable pull, you feel like theres an invisible force pulling both of us together and I knew immediately when I first saw her that I would never see anyone more beautiful then her and that I needed to spend the rest of my eternal life loving her and it went from there” he said with a dreamy expression on his face from recalling probably one of the best moments of his life.

“That’s beautiful” Cheryl said in awe and Archie chuckled.

“Wait until you find your soulmate cher” he said but then saw her expression fall once more.

“What’s wrong cher” he asked softly lifting her chin from where she was looking down and immediately seeing that if they could cry, tears would be prickling in her eyes.

“It’s just...do you think I have one” she asked quietly but Archie could still hear it perfectly and he pulled her into a hug in less then a second.

“Of course you do, why would you say that” he asked wiping her cheeks as if to wipe away imaginary tears.

“Well you have Ronnie and Betts has Jug, also dad has mom, I’m the only one without a soulmate” she said simply and he could understand where she’s coming from but everyone has a soulmate.

“remember what dad says everyone meets there soulmates at different times” Archie reminded her and she huffed.

“Yea I know but it still sucks” she said drawing patterns on his arms to distract her unwanted thoughts.

“But just remember you do have a soulmate out their somewhere” he reassured and she just nodded and hugged him tighter as if he was her lifeline.

“Thank you Arch” she whispered and he hugged her tighter.

“Your welcome cher” he whispered back and they spent the rest of the evening just hugging in the field of flowers, cherishing just being with eachother and soaking up the others presence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheryl slammed the double doors open, swiftly making her way through the desolate hallway, not knowing where’s she’s going but not caring as she just needs to be far away from that strange girl. 

She realised that she was close to her locker and quickly walked towards it needing her books for nest lesson but as soon as she opened the locker she heard a determined voice coming from behind her, she turned around slowly ready to lecture somebody about privacy but was meet with the same blond from earlier and Cheryl’s mind went blank.

As for the blonde girl she was just staring at her again like she was trying to figure something out and Cheryl had enough she was just about to slam her locker shut and walk away when the blonde grabbed hold of her arm.

And Cheryl was pulled away from reality.  
—————————————————————————-

Cheryl was laying on her unnecessary bed in her room when Betty came storming in.

“Cheryl you won’t believe what just happened” she yelled and from her facial expression Cheryl could tell it was bad.

Cheryl just sighed and carefully placed down the book she was reading next to her before patting the empty space infront of her as an invitation, which Betty gladly took by plopping down onto the bed and huffing.

“What’s wrong Betts” Cheryl asked as Betty was usually always like a ray on sunshine.

“It’s Jughead” Betty sighed as she mentioned her soulmates name.

“What did he do” Cheryl asked because curiousity has always been one of her main traits.

Betty just huffed again and said “He was mean to Veronica”.

“What did he say” Cheryl asked as Betty sometimes forget that only Archie can read minds even if he doesn’t do it often.

“She almost lost control and feed from a human” Betty said and Cheryl sat there in silence because Veronica had only lost control once when she was a newborn and Cheryl wasn’t there too see the fallout.

“But she didn’t and Jughead was giving her a lecture about control when she did nothing wrong” Betty continued.

“Well then tell Jug to apologise” Cheryl said simply.

“He won’t do it, he thinks he was right” Betty said sadness evident in her voice.

Cheryl didn’t like seeing any of her siblings upset especially not Betty as Betty has always been the light in their dark life’s.

“Jug!” She yelled from upstairs and got an immediate response.

“What Cheryl” he yelled back from the living room even though with there vampires hearing nether actually needed to shout.

“Get your ass up here” She shouted a bit quieter this time and instead of another response she was meet with her brother at the door.

“What do you want Cher” he asked but then saw Betty looking upstairs and rushed to her side,”Betty what’s wrong” he asked sincerely.

“She wants you too apologise to Veronica” Cheryl said taking control of the conversation and making more room so Jughead could sit on the bed as well.

“But I did nothing wrong” he started but was stopped by Betty interrupting him.

“Yes you did, Veronica didn’t lose control and your acting like she did you should be praising her instead of making her feel bad” Betty said with a determined look in her eyes and Jughead sighed.

“Ok I’ll apologise” Jughead said simply and then leave over and gave Betty a sweet kiss on the lips,” are you ok now” he asked.

“Perfect” Betty replied and gave him an identical kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Betty stared at the girl infront of her in wonder as she seemed to be pulled of somewhere else, untill the ginger pulled her arm out of Betty’s loose grip with a smack and then stared at Betty in what she recognised as horror.

But just as the girl turned to leave Betty called out choosing not to touch her again.

“Please don’t go” Betty pleaded and the girl turned around and noticeably avoided eye contact with the blonde.

“Why” the ginger asked simply still looking anywhere but Betty.

“Because you never told me your name” Betty said smoothly and smiled at her kindly when the girl made eye contact.

“Cheryl Blossom” the girl said and tentatively stick out her hand, which Betty shook and gave her another smile.

“Betty Cooper” Betty introduced to bust thinking about how this girls looks identical to her dead sister and her names Cheryl it can’t be a coincidence.

“Do I know you from somewhere” the girl ‘Cheryl’ asked.

“I don’t think so why” Betty asked curiously

“You and your whole family just seem so familiar” Cheryl said and looked like she was faraway trying to pinpoint where she saw the strange family before.

“Well we have never meet before I’m sure of it” Betty lies easily and saw the disappointment on Cheryl’s face,” but if you want we can be friends” Betty offered hoping that she would say yes but also hoping she would say no because she barely keeping it together in their small conversation now.

Cheryl smiled a real smile this time and said “ I would like that” then she waved goodbye and was off to her class. Leaving a still confused but happy Betty behind.  
—————————————————————————-

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still the build up but it will get going soon
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

Cheryl quickly made her way to her next class ignoring all the obvious stares and whispers that followed her like a second shadow.

She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, she was too busy thinking about her conversation with Betty, the strange blonde that seems to know her or at least it feels like she does even if they have only had one conversation.it just feels like they know each other. 

But Betty had told her they had never meet, with that thought Cheryl shook her head trying to clear her thoughts from their downwards spiral.

But as soon as she did she was on the floor staring up at a very apologetic josie.

“Omg, Cheryl I’m so sorry I didn’t see you” Josie started rambling but Cheryl held up a hand silencing her.

“It’s ok, I’m fine” Cheryl reassured and then realised she was ruining her outfit by sitting on the filthy floor, “Could you maybe help me up” she asked and Josie quickly apologised again but held out her hand helping Cheryl of the floor.

“Thanks” Cheryl said and she brushed her skirt down.

“It’s ok, where are you headed” Josie asked 

“To science” Cheryl said simply holding out her timetable to show her and Josie just laughed.

“Science is in the opposite direction, I’m in the same class let’s walk together” Josie said and at Cheryl nod they started walking, with josie talking about Cheryl cheerleading tryouts while Cheryl just walked in silence going back to thinking about the blonde girl and her family.

**

Cheryl parked her car outside the glass mansion, trying to sneak in unnoticed which if course is impossible in a house full of vampires.

“Where did you go” a voice asked from the corner of the dimly lit kitchen, as Cheryl turned around she immediately recognised her dad, FP.

“Why does it matter” she asked defensively, crossing her arms against her chest.

FP just sighed and said “Because i care kiddo” and at Cheryl snort he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m hardly a kid anymore” she replied.

“You’ll always be my kid Cheryl” he reassured and Cheryl gave him a small smile as she moved to sit on the counter next to him.

“What’s wrong” he asked, genuine concern and love showing on his face as she just gave him a sad smile her walls visibly dropping.

“Thoughts” she said simply like it explained everything but FP understood.

“Which ones this time” he asked with nothing but worry laced into his voice.

“I don’t think I have a soulmate” she said as her eyes ushered with imaginary tears.

“Do you remember what I told you about me and your mum” he asked moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

“Yes” she said leaning into his comforting touch.

“Let me remind you anyway” he said and when she nodded he began.

“About 127 years ago I first meet your mom, I was just over 300 then and like you was thinking I didn’t have a soulmate but I had my medicine to distract me. Well one day your mother came to me asking me to help her as she was turned by a rouge vampire 3 years before and wanted to live vegetarian like I did, so I helped her and along the way we realised we were soulmates. After that we lived a happy life and then we took in you kids over the years and now it’s perfect. So if you wait it could be another 10 years or 100 but you will find your soulmate”. He explained for the 100th time but everytime he still had the same look of genuine happiness in his eyes and Cheryl wanted to feel that way to.

“Thanks dad” Cheryl said as she pulled him into a hug.

“Your welcome kiddo” he said and she just hugged him tighter, welcoming the feelings of comfort and family.

**

“Cheryl wake up” Josie said as she shook Cheryl’s arm, and Cheryl bolted awake.

“What” Cheryl asked looking dazed from the dream she just had.

“The lesson finished 5 minutes ago and you sleeped through all of it” Josie said as Cheryl slowly stood up and grabbed her things.

“I did” she asked as she didn’t even remember getting to class.

“Yea, your lucky miss Brandmill is super old and barely even stays awake during her own lesson or you would’ve been in so much trouble” Josie said as Cheryl finished getting her stuff and they starting walking towards the cafeteria.

When they reached their table they found that Reggie and Jason were already seated there.

“JJ” she greeted as she gave him a hug and then sat down, giving reggie a wave.

“Hey Cherry” Jason greeted back passing her half his sandwich to eat when he saw she had nothing.

“Thanks JJ” she said before they all started talking again mostly about the upcoming football game this weekend.

Cheryl was just sitting there quietly occasionally pitching in but she was too focused on the empty table that should inhabit the Jones family. But her attention is stolen when she turns around and realises that there all standing behind her just staring at her like there afraid she going to disappear if they look away, except for Betty who just looks a bit smug.

**

Jones pov

“Guys I swear it was her” Betty said as she found her siblings at lunch.

“Why are you so sure” Veronica asked sympathetically as she thought that Betty was just imagining there sister.

“Because I literally just had a conversation with her” Betty said trying to get her siblings to believe her.

“Betts..” Jughead started but Betty held up a hand stopping him.

“I’ll show you her if you want” Betty said and at there silence she said “come on then” and started walking off towards the cafeteria knowing that they will follow.

As soon as they reached the cafeteria Betty pointed to a table in the middle with a girl that had beautiful ginger hair like Cheryl’s on it.

“Just because she has similar hair doesn’t mean..” Archie started but suddenly stopped when the girl turned towards them and looked identical to there dead sister.

After they had been staring for a good couple minutes and probably starting to freak the girl out, Betty said “see I told you it was her”.

“That’s not possible” Veronica said still in shock as she tugged in Archie arm “Arch tell me that’s not her” she asked.

“I don’t know” he said looking conflicted between running away or going and hugging the mysterious girl and not letting go.

Betty wanted to help them out so she signals for the girl to come over and as she made her way Betty warned them “be nice”.

The girl stopped infront of them and smiled st Betty before introducing herself to the rest “Hello I’m Cheryl Blossom, you are” she asked before hold her hand out to Veronica.

“Veronica Lodge” Veronica greeted still in shock at the girl who look identical to her dead sister and had the same name.

Cheryl then shook her hand before turning to Jughead.

He grasped her hand and introduced himself with a smile “Jughead Jones nice to meet you” he greeted and she smiled at him before turning to Archie.

“Archie Andrews” he greeted as he shook her hand and looked like he didn’t want to let go but he did.

“Hey Betty” Cheryl greeted her before pulling her into a hug, which suprised Betty but what suprised her more was the smell of her blood it was the most delicious thing she had ever smelt and her siblings must of recognised the hungry look in her eyes as Veronica came and quickly pulled Cheryl back. 

“Sorry I just wanted to ask you something” Veronica said hoping Cheryl would except her terrible excuse.

“Ask away” Cheryl said in a overly cheerful voice and a smile which they could all tell was fake and was just a well built mask but they didn’t press.

“When did you move to riverdale” Veronica asked curiously as they all wanted to know.

“Me and my twin brother moved here 2 days ago” Cheryl said and turned around to point at another ginger haired boy who did look a lot like Cheryl.

“What about your parents” Archie asked trying to keep the attention of Jughead whose trying to calm Betty down.

“You don’t have to say” Veronica assured when Cheryl just silently looked at the floor.

“Thanks” Cheryl said and then she cleared her throat and slipped her mask back on “what about your parents” Cheryl asked.

“Our dad’s a doctor and our mom just stays at home and looks after us” Veronica said and Cheryl shot her a small smile in thanks for accepting the change in conversation.

“That’s nice” Cheryl said and then turned around and saw Jason looking at her and said “sorry but I have to go I’ll speak to you guys soon” with one last wave she went back to sit with her brother leaving the still shocked Jones sibling.

“That’s definitely her” Archie said as they made their way out of the cafeteria after Betty had calmed down.

“Arch I know how much you miss her but..” Veronica started but was interrupted by Archie.

“No Ronnie I know my sister and that’s her” Archie said surely as they may all be a family but Cheryl’s his actual blood and he knows her.

“I agree with Archie” Betty said and jughead nodded next to her.

“But there is one thing different her blood smells so sweet it’s the most delicious blood I’ve ever smelled” Betty said and added “I’ve never felt compelled to a humans blood like that before”.

“I could smell it and I was barely near her” Jughead added wrapping an arm round Betty’s shoulders.

“Guys let’s just talk to dad about this” Veronica said as they then left to go find there dad.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flashbacks in this chapter.  
> Enjoy the chapter :)

The Jones kids walked through their front door and came face to face with two equally unimpressed expressions on their parents faces.

Thought Hermione was the first one to talk “Seriously kids, your meant to try to fit in that means no skipping classes” she reprimanded 

“Technically most kids these days do spend their time skipping classes” Jughead said smugly but then lost his smirk when he received a slap round the head from Betty and a levelled stare from his mum.

“Anyone else got something to say” Hermione asked still glaring in Jugheads direction who was now looking a bit apologetic.

“Nope good, now why were you kids skipping class” FP finally spoke wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist.

“We saw Cheryl” Betty blurted out and received a glare from her siblings.

Their parents just stood there looking shocked and after a couple minutes Hermione finally spoke “What” she asked simply.

“What Betty meant to say was there’s a new girl at school and she looks, talks and has the same name as Cheryl” Veronica explained slowly and they all watch as their parents processed the information.

“How is that possible” Hermione asked to nobody in particular.

“It could be reincarnation” FP said looking deep in thought but still noticed the stares he received from his family, “Don’t look at me like that, let me tell you guys a story from a long time ago” after receiving eager nods from his family he continued.

“A couple centuries ago, people would tell stories about this witchcraft that could bring people back to life, they called it reincarnation. They said about how people would die and a couple years later the exact same person would come back but have no memory of their past life’s, except they would complain about having frequent dreams of a past and people which they have never lived nor known, I just thought it was an old myth but it could make sense” FP explained and saw that Betty was thinking about something, “What is it kiddo” he asked her and she looked up.

And said “I don’t know if this is related but in my first conversation with Cheryl I touched her arm and she seemed to go into some sort of daydream” at this point they had all moved to the living room and were sitting down.

“Maybe she had a memory that came from physical contact with you” Archie said from his position sitting with Veronica comfortably on his lap.

“It could be, how did she act after” Hermione asked from next to FP.

Betty was thinking for a second before she answered “She started asking me if we knew eachother or if we had meet before”.

“Ok one more question, are you sure it’s her” FP asked looking at them seriously.

“Positive” Betty said.

“100%” Jughead agreed.

“No doubt about it” Veronica said as well and then they all turned to Archie knowing that he knew his sister better then anyone else did.

He just sighed and then answered with nothing but determination on his face “It’s her I know it and I want her back” that seemed like the right answer as everyone shared looks of hope and determination.

“We’re going get are sister back” Betty announced and everyone nodded their heads in agreement, ready to patch up the hole in their hearts and family.

**

A couple days later 

Cheryl had been going to Riverdale High for a couple days now and had barely seen any of the strange family that became her friends.

So she was suprised when after school she spotted them standing and talking by their two cars across the parking lot from Cheryl’s cherry red car.

She was debating whether to go over and say hi but decided against it as she was suppose to be waiting for Jason who seemed to be getting close to Betty’s older sister over the past couple days.

Cheryl just turned back around to her car and popped her earphones back in.

That’s why she barely heard the warning or the screeching tires and didn’t turn around untill it was too late and she was about to be smashed by Reggies van, she just stood there in shock as all the other students were screaming and Reggie was yelling at her to move.

She barely realised when a pair of strong arms came around her waist pulling her to the ground and then detaching to push the van away.

She didn’t come out of shock untill she heard a deep voice in her ear laced with worry and concern.

“Cheryl are you ok” Archie asked from his position with one hand on the now dented van and the other around Cheryl.

“Yeah I’m fine” she said and tried to get up but was stopped by Archie pushing her back down to the ground.

“Your in shock you might not noticed if your injured” he told her and she nodded.

That’s when the world seemed to fast forward and everyone came running towards Cheryl, as Archie gave her a look over before jumping out from between the two cars.

Leaving Cheryl to be mobbed by a bunch of worried teenagers who were asking if she was alright and telling her that their calling an ambulance. 

But Cheryl wasn’t focusing on that or Reggie’s nonstop apology’s but on one thought.

‘How did he get over here do fast’ because Cheryl remember that he was by his car with his siblings and then he was here stopping a van with just one hand in barely a second.

That’s all she thought when the paramedics arrived and carted her off to the hospital or when they asked who to call and someone told them Jason because apparently he hadn’t shown up at the crash scene yet.

That was the only thought going through her head when she was sat on the hospital bed getting checked over untill she saw someone very familiar.

“I can take it from her Marcy” FP said as he nodded to the nurse.

“Of course docter” she said politely and handed him Cheryl’s chart giving the girl a smile before walking of. 

“So miss Blossom” he started but was interrupted by Cheryl.

“It’s Cheryl” she corrected and Looked up st him.

As soon as FP got a proper look at her, he was shocked it was just like his kids said, shes alive was all he was thinking as everything was similar. The long ginger hair which complimented her porcelain skin perfectly and her large cherry lips that were just below her brown eyes that were looking at him curiously.

He cleared his voice before continuing “Sorry Cheryl, it looks like nurse Marcy has already done most of your checkup, did you hit your head during the accident” he asked 

At that point Jason came running through the double doors straight to Cheryl.

“Cherry are you ok” Jason asked as he sat down beside her looking her over for injuries.

“I’m fine JJ” she assured him and then noticed the doctor looking at her confused.

“Sorry doctor this is my twin brother Jason” she introduced. 

“It’s FP and I think I know him” FP said and looked to be thinking for a second, “Your the boy that’s dating my daughter Polly” he said and Jason looked a little nervous.

“I didn’t know you were dating” Cheryl said upset that her brother didn’t tell her but he just wrapped an arm round her.

“Sorry Cherry I was going to tell you” he said and she snorted so he added “I promise you I was”.

“Fine” she reluctantly agreed.

FP cleared his throat before asking her about her head again.

“I didn’t hit my head but it would be a lot worse if Archie didn’t save me” she said.

“Isn’t that your son doctor” Jason asked.

“Yes it is” he said before asking “How exactly did he save you”.

“He just appeared next to me and stopped the van with one hand lt was strange” she said.

“I think you might have hit your head, people can’t stop vans” FP said to the obviously confused girl as he couldn’t let her discover his family’s secret.

“Maybe” she agreed even though it was obvious that she wasn’t going to let it go.

After FP checked her over he decided she was free to go and went to look for his son.

**

FP went looking for his kids and found them in the hallway obviously waiting for him.

“What happened” he asked simply and Jughead was the one to talk.

“We were waiting outside school by are cars and then a kid lost control of his van and it would of crashed into Cheryl if Archie didn’t run over and push the van back” Jughead said.

“Ok but we have a problem because Cheryl saw Archie stop the van with just one hand and is convinced that she also saw you across the parking lot before the accident” FP said and they all looked concerned.

“I don’t know why we can’t tell her she was one of us and she’s part of the family” Betty said as Jughead took her hand in his.

“We can’t Betts because she might freak out and tell people” Veronica warned her.

“We just have to make up a lie” Archie said simply and FP nodded.

“Just say you had a energy rush, it happens often when mums save there children” FP said.

“Ok” Archie agreed.

“I can hear her coming so we should go” Jughead said and then they all walked of leaving Archie to talk to Cheryl.

**

Cheryl walked towards the hallway looking for Archie so she can ask him what happened. That’s when she spotted him walking towards her.

“Hey Cheryl are you ok” Archie asked pretending he didn’t know where the conversation was going.

“Yea your dad’s a great doctor” she said.

“That’s good” he said and then they fell into uncomfortable silence both not knowing what to saw untill Cheryl broke it.

“How did you get over to me so fast” she asked and he faked a confused look.

“I was right next to you Cheryl” he said and now she looked confused and a bit annoyed.

“No you where by your car on the other side of the car park” she said and he chuckled.

“You might of hit your head Cheryl because I was right next to you” he said.

“Fine but then So was a lot of other people how did you stop the van” she asked.

“I had an energy rush” he lied and when she lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow he knew she didn’t believe him so he continued, “It’s very common you can look it up online” he defended.

“I don’t believe you” she said before turning around and strutting away towards the exit where her brother was waiting.

**

A couple hours later.

It was late at night and Jughead has gone out again to werewolves territory or more commonly known as Southside. He walked into the whyte wrym and was immediately meet with the smell of wet dog and a light scent of alcohol.

“Hey guys” he called out and everyone turned to look at him “wheres Toni” he asked as he made his way through the crowds.

“With Sweet Pea and Fangs at the back” a voice called out and jughead made his way to the back of the bar and was greeted with a slap on the back from Sweet Pea 

“Hey mate” Sweet Pea said as he sat back down next to Fangs who just held out his fist which Jughead fist bumped.

“Hey guys where’s Toni” he asked his werewolves friends and they both pointed behind Jughead.

Jughead turned around and saw the alpha of the pack walking towards them and when she saw him she quickly walked over and gave him a quick hug but when she pulled back she looked confused.

“What’s wrong Toni” he asked as they went and sat down opposite Fangs and Sweet Pea.

“You smell werid” she said simply still looking confused but he just chuckled.

“Well you guys smell like wet dog and I’m not commenting on it” he joked back.

“Shut up vamp” Sweet pea said as Fangs slipped an arm around his waist pulling him closer.

“It’s just a joke babe” Fangs said to his mate who obviously took Jughead seriously.

Jughead turned away from the couple and looked at Toni as she still looked confused.

“Seriously Toni what’s wrong” he asked her as she leaned closer to him and sniffed.

“You have someone’s smell on you and they smell amazing” Toni said and Jughead thought for a second.

“The only new person I’ve been close to is” he started but then stopped because he didn’t know if his family would want him discussing Cheryl with the wolf’s.

“Who” Toni asked looking curiously at him.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to say” Jughead said and received a glare from Sweet Pea.

“It sounds like you have meet Toni’s soulmate” Sweet Pea said and at Toni scoff he glared a her, “You know it’s true tiny, Jughead you can’t keep Toni’s soulmate away from her so if you know something talk” Sweet Pea said seriously

“I don’t know” Jughead sighed and Sweet Pea moved to get up and punch him but Fangs easily held him down.

“I suggest you tell us before Sweet Pea punches you” fangs warned as he held Sweet Pea at his side.

“I can beat him you forget I’m a vampire which means super strength and speed” Jughead said smugly but decided to tell them anyway.

“Ok so you guys know a century ago my sister Cheryl was murdered, but now it seems like she’s back because there’s a girl that’s exactly like her looks, name, everything. We think it’s reincarnation” Jughead started but was interrupted by Toni.

“How has this got anything to do with my mate” she asked but was silenced by Jughead holding up his hand.

“The only person I’ve been close to except my family since the last time I saw you guys is Cheryl” he continued.

“So Cheryl’s Toni’s mate” Fangs asked relaxing his arm that’s round Sweet Pea’s waist as he calmed down.

“That’s impossible she’s a vampire” Sweet Pea said and Jughead shook his head.

“She use to be a vampire she’s not now, she has no idea that vampires even exist” Jughead said and added “It’s not unheard of that vampires and werewolves are mates it just doesn’t happen very often”.

“So this Cheryl girls my mate, when can I meet her” Toni asked and Jughead looked unsure if he should say what he had to say but he decided to.

“You can’t” and at Toni’s outraged look he continued “one she doesn’t know about werewolves and vampires so she won’t know what a mate is, second my family’s very protective over her especially Archie, as we don’t want to lose her again so I don’t think they will let you near her ,since I’m the only one of us with a good relationship with you guys” he finished.

Toni still looked mad “you expect me to stay away from my mate” she asked

“I never said that, I can arrange for you two to meet it just might take some time” Jughead assured and Toni calmed down.

“Who wants a drink” Sweet Pea asked getting up from his mates arms and when everyone nodded he went off to the bar.

A couple minutes later, Jughead could smell some humans in the bar and groaned.

“There’s some Northsiders here” he sighed as Southside and Northside dont mix and some of the Northside football team come down here to start fights with the serpents.

“Let’s go make sure nobody gets killed” Toni said as she got up and made her way to the entrance where the footballers where ,with Jughead and Fangs following.

Once they reached the entrance they saw about five Northside footballers being threatened by Sweet Pea who looked pissed off.

“Great Sweet Pea’s going kill them” Jughead said sarcastically.

“Fangs go calm your mate down” Toni ordered and they made there way next to Sweet Pea.

“You spoiled rich kids aren’t allowed on serpent territory” Sweet Pea warned as he took at step towards the teenagers.

“Well we are here to teach you filthy snakes a lesson” the biggest footballer who was about twice the size of Sweet Pea threatened.

“I like to see you try” Sweet Pea antagonised them and went to take another step forward but Fangs wrapped his arms rounds his chest stopping him.

“Calm down babe, we don’t want you turning infront of the teenagers” Fangs said calmly in his ear and pointed to the fur that was beginning to grow on his back.

“But their not allowed here” Sweet Pea defended struggling and failing to get out of fangs hold.

“Look he has to get his boyfriend to help him” one of he footballers mocked and Sweet Pea broke out of Fangs hold and jumped on the footballer taking him down to the ground and punching him hard in the face breaking the teenagers jaw.

The other footballers looked like they were going to join in but were held back by other serpents. Fangs quickly pulled Sweet Pea off the boy and picked him up, carrying him to the back of the bar.

Toni moved to stand infront of the footballers as she used her alpha voice and ordered them “get them out of here” and then the struggling footballers were dragged out with their unconscious friend by a couple serpents.

Toni just sighed and made her way to the back of the bar with Jughead again. Once they got there they found Fangs sitting down and holding Sweet Pea on his lap while trying to calm him down.

“You can calm down their gone” Jughead said as he and Toni sat down opposite them again.

“Sweets you really have to learn to control your anger” Toni sighed and Sweet Pea crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s not my fault they pissed me off” Sweet Pea defended.

“I thought you went to get drinks” Jughead asked and Sweet Pea nodded, “Where are they” Jughead asked.

Sweet Pea just pointed to the three drinks placed on the bar and Jughead speed over and grabbed them before placing hem infront of the wolfs.

“So Cheryl” Fangs started and Sweet Pea laughed.

——


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :)

Cheryl laid on her bed with her back sinking into the soft sheets. Her mind consumed with thoughts about Archie and how he saved her life even though it was impossible.

She shifts the smallest amount as her thoughts dragged her deeper. How did Archie stop the van? He isn’t necessarily scrawny but his definitely not strong enough to push back a van, especially with only one hand.

Does he really think she’s stupid? Making up a terrible excuse of an adrenaline rush, which is reasonable and makes sense but a part of her brain is telling her it’s wrong, that it’s something else that caused him to get to her in time, to stop the van.

She sits up and moves to grab her laptop off the desk and then moves back onto the comforting sheets.

She starts searching up websites about people who can run faster then the speed of light and can lift boulders without a strain. Untill she comes across an old website which talks about...

The cold ones.

In every language, every country she understand the same things. The cold ones are extremely fast they can move across a room in less then a blink of an eye, they are also strong enough to tear trees from there roots. Another trait the website mentions is the white and freezing skin.

Cheryl thinks about it for a second and then it all adds up the Jones siblings are extremely pale but Cheryl assumed it was just the light making them seem deathly white and then you have the coldness that she felt when she hugged Betty and when Betty grabbed her arm earlier in the week but Cheryl originally brushed it off thinking it was just because of the weather or that she was making it up.

No cheryl thought she knew she has to get some more information so she looks online for a couple more minutes and finds a book that can help her figure this out and just to her luck the book is being sold in an old bookstore nearby in the town.

She decides to go and buy it tonight wanting her answers sooner rather then later. She closes her laptop placing it next to her on the red sheets and then lays back letting herself take a little nap before she heads out.

As soon as her eyes shut darkness comes and she’s dragged into another dream.

**

Cheryl moved about the busy street gracefully, following her siblings and Mum as Hermione needed to get some new furniture to decorate their new house in riverdale.

That was untill she lost sight of them in the bustling street and was going to look for them but across the street she saw a little girl drop a doll on the floor but the girl didn’t seem to realise, so Cheryl smoothly cross the road ignoring all the beeping horns aimed her way.

She reached down and picked up the little girls doll, swiftly walking at a human pace to catch up with the girls family. She soon spotted them and as she arrived next to the family the little girl tripped over but wasn’t noticed by her busy parents.

So Cheryl carefully came up to the girl and lifted her up of the cold pavement and was rewarded by the girls bright smile.

“Hello I’m Bessie” the little girl confidently introduced herself and looked back at her parents who were still not paying attention.

“Nice to meet you Bessie, I’m Cheryl” Cheryl introduced as she stuck her hand out for the little girl to shake, keeping a bit of a distance between them.

Bessie just giggled and softly shook Cheryl hand, “your really pretty” Bessie said as she smiled her dimples on full display.

“Thanks you, your really pretty too” Cheryl complimented back causing the little girl to blush cutely.

The little girls parents turned around and took one look at Cheryl before they gasped and pulled Bessie back.

As soon as Cheryl spotted the horrified faces of the girls parents she said “I’m sorry but your daughter dropped her doll” as she passed the doll to the girl but the girls parents just ran off dragging Bessie with them.

Cheryl just stood frozen to the stop staring at the place that the tiny girl was just standing, letting her thoughts consume her.

Of course they ran off I’m a monster nobody should let there children near me, how could I be so stupid?. How could I believe that I could act like a human? Be normal, I’m a monster.

“Cheryl stop, your not a monster” Archie reassured breaking her out of her thoughts and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and put on her best fake smile, which she knows they can all see through but she hopes they will just pretend they can’t.

“What happened cher” Veronica asked stepping out from next to jughead and Betty.

“Nothing, I’m fine” Cheryl lies as she pushed past them all making her way back home and missing all the worried looks they sent her.

**

“Thank you” cheryl called out to the bookstore owner as she left the store with her book safe in her bag. It was dark out now the only light coming from the dim street lights.

Cheryl was walking through an alleyway regretting her decision to park so far away from the bookstore and also not taking up Jason offer to drive her.

Then she heard shouting from behind her, it was loud and definitely not friendly. So Cheryl speed up her walking and that’s when she hears them start calling out to her with a obvious slur. 

Cheryl started running down the street as fast as her three inch heels would take her, the shouts were getting louder and closer then before as Cheryl breathing started to become heavy from running.

But she knew she couldn’t stop so she ran past another corner and instantly collided with something hard, as she looked up she was meet with the heavy smell of beer and an man ogling down at her.

Cheryl tried to turn around and run but three other men had came and formed a circle around her, she felt her breathing becoming harder and began feeling lightheaded, she was having a panic attack.

She heard the guys around her start laughing and as soon as one of them went to touch her a moterbike van speeding round the corner. She felt the world begin to spin as the bike rushed towards them not stopping.

All the guys jumped away from her trying to avoid being run over as the bike came to a quick stop directly infront of Cheryl who was swaying on her feet.

The mysterious driver jumped of his bike and began growling at the men who had fully back up now, but they ran away when the driver took off his helmet as his eyes were glowing and he looked positively animalistic.

Once the men was fully gone the driver came and kneeled infront of Cheryl who looked close to passing out, Cheryl looked down at him and was suprised to find jughead who still looked a bit deranged.

“Cheryl it’s ok, breathe” jughead tried to sooth as Cheryl collapsed on the ground but he caught her and sat her on his lap.

“Come on cher breathe, 1..2..3 let go 1..2..3” he started and let out a sigh of relief when she started copying his breathing “ there you go” he said.

After a couple minutes she calmed down enough and jughead helped her stand, she gave him a small smile in return.

“Thank you jughead” she said and he just shrugged it off and sat down on his bike patting the seat beside him.

“You look like you need a drink I’ll show you the best bar, come on” he said and she graciously nodded and sat down behind him, putting on the offered helmet and wrapping her arms tight in his waist.

He started the engine and they were off. Cheryl has never ridden a moterbike before and was enjoying the breeze as they sat in comfortable silence all the way to the bar.

**

Toni was sitting in the booth at her packs bar with sweet pea and fangs when the most delicious smell hit her nostrils and she almost ran outside trying to chase it but was stopped when the door swung open and jughead walk through, holding the door open for the most gorgeous person Toni had ever seen.

The girl had long ginger hair that looked so incredibly soft and Toni just wanted to run her hands through it, she also had porcelain skin that made her look so delicate which contradicted her beautiful brown eyes that look like they had seen so many horrors that Toni wanted to sooth away.

Toni gaze got locked on the red heads lips they looked so big and plump and Toni just wanted to kiss then swollen. Toni finally tore her gaze away from the girl but not before seeing the dried tear marks down her cheeks which for some reason made Toni equally furious and sad at the same time.

Toni shook her head and turned back towards fangs and sweet pea who where staring at her with curiousity.

**

Cheryl let jughead lead her into the large bar, as soon as the door was opened Cheryl was hit with the strong smell of alcohol and the pleasant sound of some background music.

As soon as they entered Cheryl felt everybody’s gaze on her and but there was one person gaze that she could feel burning into her so she turned around to see who was staring but her snide comment got lost in her throat when she caught sight of the girl or more fitting women.

The teenager had long wavy brown hair with streaks of pink that looked natural, she had soft brown eyes that looked experienced but Cheryl knew she could get lost in the pools of brown. The teen also had beautiful lips that Cheryl had trouble looking away from. She stared at the teen that was kinda small but it was obvious she was very respected and probably a leader.

She looked away when the girl turned around and Cheryl moved to look at jughead who was obviously looking for someone, but then he turned his gaze to look down at her.

“Would you like a drink Cheryl” he asked as he lead her to the bar.

“Do you have a fake id or something” she asked and he chuckled lightly and shook his head.

“No the bartender let’s us have a couple drinks but cuts us off before we get to tipsy, he says it’s better to know we’re safe here then being out there in trouble” jughead explained as they reached the bar, ignoring the stares of random people around them.

“He seems nice” Cheryl said and she sat at the bar.

“He is, what would you like” jughead asked again as he waved over the bartender.

“A beer please” Cheryl said and watched as jughead gave the bartender her order, “are you not getting anything” she asked.

“Nah, I only eat and drink certain things and alcohol isn’t one of them” he said and the bartender came back placing a beer infront of Cheryl.

As Cheryl started drinking her beer sweet pea came over.

“Hey I’m sweet pea” he introduced to Cheryl as he patted jughead on the back.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Cheryl” she said and stuck out her hand which he grabbed instantly as he turned to jughead.

“Wait Cheryl, is this her” sweet pea asked not very subtly and Cheryl raised a eyebrow.

“What do you mean” she asked also turning to jughead.

“Nothing” jughead lies as he secretly nodded at sweet pea, who’s face broke into a huge smile.

“Your lying” Cheryl said simply and then looked at sweet pea expecting him to tell her.

Sweet pea didn’t think twice before he started talking, “what juggie here means is that he came in her a couple days ago talking about you” at Cheryl’s still raised eyebrow he continued, “he was saying about how your new and became friends with his family and girlfriend and we all wanted to meet you, now we can”.

Cheryl shot jughead a glare, but he was too busy glaring a hole in sweet peas head, “wait who’s we” she asked as she’s only meet him.

“Oh me, my boyfriend fangs and tiny Toni, come on I’ll introduce you” he said and walked away towards Toni and fangs with Cheryl and jughead following.

As soon as they reached the booth sweet pea plopped down next to fangs who immediately wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Oh guys this Cheryl, jugheads sis...friend” sweet pea said hoping she didn’t notice his slip up.

“Wait Cheryl” fangs asked his boyfriend.

“The one and only” sweet pea said as jughead moved to sit next to Toni who had been completely silent.

“Hey red, come sit” sweet pea said and patted a space next to him which she took throwing him a quick smile.

“This is fangs” jughead introduced and fangs waved at her while he was drinking his beer, “and this is Toni” jughead said and Cheryl’s attention was taken by the beautiful girl she saw earlier.

“Hey nice to meet you” Toni said smiling at Cheryl but she still looked far away like she was in deep thought which confused Cheryl as Toni was stsring at her.

“You too” Cheryl said taking a chug of her beer.

“So red, where you from” sweet pea asked using a nickname he had decided to give her and also taking a chug of fangs beer.

“Phoenix” she answered simply.

“Wait why would you move from a hot all year round Phoenix to rainy and cloudy riverdale” he asked ignoring jugheads comment about it being rude.

“Me and my twin brother Jason just wanted a fresh start as far away from Phoenix as we could get” Cheryl said and sweet pea could tell that’s the only answer he would get for now.

“Ok wait do you have a boyfriend” sweet pea asked completely unaware of how inappropriate the question was.

“Sorry about him, his doesn’t think sometimes before he speaks” fangs apologised and kissed sweet pea on the cheek when he did an annoyed huff. 

“It’s ok, i don’t mind” Cheryl said and sweet pea muttered an ‘I told you so’, “But no I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend”.

“Oh ok” sweet pea said winking a Toni who just glared at him.

“Toni here is also single” sweet pea said and ducked when Toni throw a coaster at him causing fangs to let out a little growl and sweet pea laugh.

“Fuck you sweets” Toni said as she tried to hid her tiny blush.

“I’m good fangs already does that” sweet pea joked and fangs hit him lightly on the back of his head as everyone started laughing.

After a couple minutes everyone calmed down and progessed into semi-normal chatter.

Untill jughead saw how late it was.

“Cheryl i think we should go” jughead said as he pointed to the clock and Cheryl jumped up quickly grabbing her stuff.

“Shit, I’m glad my brother going out tonight with your sister polly it I would be dead” Cheryl said.

“Yea, my family probably wondering where I ran off too so we should go before Betty starts worrying” jughead said and they both waved goidbye to the rest of the table before going out side and jumping onto jugheads bike.

**

They quickly reached Cheryl’s house and Cheryl got of the bike passing her helmet to jughead.

“Thanks for tonight jughead” she said and he just shrugged it off again.

“Anytime” jughead said casually but it held promise.

Cheryl was just about to turn around and go into her house when she thought of something.

“Wait jughead how did you know where I was today” she asked but jughead quickly drove off avoiding her question.

Cheryl just sighed and went inside her house.

———


	7. Chapter 6

Cheryl was scanning though the book for the hundredth time, trying to piece together how it can make sense. She already feels like a crazy person for even considering the possibility of vampires but the facts are there and she can’t ignore them.

The fact that Archie managed to reach her from across the parking lot in half a second and stop the van without any strain.

Or the fact that jughead knew where to find her when she was in trouble, and how Betty started freaking out after she hugged her.

All those facts no matter how small or stupid, feels like there pushing her towards something big that’s she’s been trying to find for years. Like she’s about to fill the empty hole in her soul that’s shes ignored untill now. 

Cheryl sighed and decided to go downstairs and get some coffee as she was too worked up to sleep already.

Once she got her coffee she made her way to the living room and noticed that Jason was already lying on the sofa.

“Hey JJ” Cheryl said as she sat down on the armchair opposite him.

Jason smiled at her and asked “Cherry what you still doing up”.

Cheryl sipped her coffee and said “Can’t sleep, why are you up”.

“Couldn’t sleep either” Jason replied and they sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes untill Cheryl spoke up.

“So you and polly how did that happen” she asked with a cheeky grin.

He chuckled and said “She’s amazing and It’s just great”, Cheryl just raised an eyebrow but she understood.

“That’s cool but I’ll reserve my judgment untill I meet her” she joked.

“Of course cherry” Jason agreed playfully, “Wait aren’t you friends with her siblings”.

Cheryl nodded “Yeah, their nice just a little hard to get to know”.

“Just keep trying” Jason said and then got up.

“Where you going” she asked leaning over the sofas back.

“To bed” he said simply, “Night Cherry” he called over his shoulder.

“Night JJ” she yelled after him, moving to lay down on the sofa, being pulled into a peaceful sleep.

**

To say that Cheryl was nervous when she pulled into the parking lot of the school was a understatement. It’s time for her to confront the siblings that seem so obsessed with her or get killed in the process if they really our what she suspects.

She got out the car not having to worry about Jason since he was riding to school with Polly today, and If the siblings are what she thinks they are she seriously needs to talk to Polly about her brother.

She waited in the field where some students where sunbathing ignoring all the looks people where sending her as she stood leant against bench in a cherry covered sun dress with red high heels, her long ginger hair laying on her shoulders framing her face perfectly and if it was covering her neck that’s not because she’s scared of the siblings it’s just a precaution.

She finally spotting them at the same time all four of them saw her sending smiles her way and coming over, Cheryl spotted the confusion flash on their faces as she turned around and started her treck into the woods, positive that they where following closely behind.

She stopped once she reached deep enough into the woods where she was certain they wouldn’t be spotted, turning to face the four people who had been not stop controlling her thoughts.

“Cheryl what’s wrong, why did you come out to the woods” Betty asked her long lost sister, concern obvious in her eyes as she stood in a semi circle with her adopted siblings around Cheryl.

“Like you don’t know” Cheryl said getting agitated already but reminding herself to be calm as to avoid becoming dinner, but even now alone in the wood with them she has the feeling like they would never hurt her which is werid because she doesn’t know then well enough to know that.

Archie took a step forward toward his only biological family left saying “Cheryl what do you mean” careful not to spook the obviously freaked out teen.

Cheryl had a plan to make them admit it but no she had to completely go off track and just yell out “I know your vampires” causing the four other teenagers to look at eachother trying to find a convincing lie.

“Are you scared” Veronica asked not going with the whole make up a lie thing and causing her mate and adopted siblings to glare at her.

“No I’m not, for some strange reason I trust you guys” Cheryl admitted looking at Veronica with confusion evident in her eyes, “Can you just explain everything to me I promise i won’t tell anyone” Cheryl asked.

They all looked at eachother silently communicating before they all nodded and jughead said “We know you won’t but we need to go somewhere more secluded where nobody can hear, ok” and Cheryl nodded so Betty and jughead came forward grabbing an arm each and running.

All Cheryl could see where blurs as they carried her through the forest, Archie and Veronica close behind.

They came to a stop in a tree covered meadow, all of them sitting down on the soft green grass as they started their explanation.

“So around 180 years ago you and your brother Archie came to our dad FP and his mate, our mom Hermione asking for a place to stay, a family which we gave you. You Cheryl was the youngest out of all of us so we was naturally very protective of you and that’s why what happened 117 years ago broke us so badly. You was just going out for a walk but you was taking so long so we went to find you and when we did, you was dead on the floor, well even more dead” Betty started.

Veronica continued “We where all crushed it was like when you died you took a piece of us with you, Archie didn’t talk to anyone for about 3 years after and everyone else was equally devastated. We moved away for awhile only coming back her around a year ago and moving into the house in the forest but still it was hard being back In the town where you died”.

Jughead decided to take over saying “Thats why when Betts said that she saw you on your first day we couldn’t believe her untill we saw you with our own eyes because it was so unbelievable, but then you was there exactly the same as you where 117 years ago just less pale which really says something”.

Archie finished by saying “Your are sister and we love you more then anything, we never stopped hoping and know here you are with us. Making us whole again”.

Cheryl’s just sat there taking it all in and suddenly it all made sense, all the dreams that felt too real where memories of her life with her family before she died.

“They aren’t dreams there memory’s” she announced but once she saw the others confusion she added “Ever since I was little I had dreams about you guys and the supernatural but now I know that they weren’t dreams they where memories”.

“It makes sense, your brain was trying to tell you the whole time about your past life” Archie mused but couldn’t stop himself from asking “Wait are you ok with all this”.

Cheryl thought for a second but she felt ok actually it felt normal talking to them, it felt like a part of her she didn’t know was missing is back. “Of course you guys are my family that I know for sure, and that means that if you guys want me I’ll like to be apart of your again” she asked.

She wasn’t expecting to be pulled into a hug with all off her old siblings but she enjoyed the feeling of home and safety that came with it. “You never left our family, you was always a part of it” Archie confirmed.

They spent the rest of the morning talking and catching up with eachother, untill it was starting to get dark and Cheryl asked “Hey guys can I maybe see mum and dad again” earning excited grins from her siblings.

“Of course lets go” Betty said grabbing her again and then they was off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t added to this for a while, I’m definitely not ending it I just needed some time to add to it.
> 
> But please enjoy this short chapter :)

Cheryl practically ran into the glass mansion, that was neatly hidden within the safe coverings of the sky high trees that littered the woods.

Her parents, yeah that sounds right, looked up slightly startled but Cheryl know that they could of sensed her from miles away.

“Hello dear, how can we help you” Hermione, no her mom asked walking towards her from where she was standing by the kitchen counter with her mate.

Cheryl didn’t even answer, the teenager just flung herself at the older women holding on tight and burying her face in her moms shoulder.

Hermione hugged her back just as tight like she couldn’t help herself, “Are you alright sweetheart” she asked bringing a hand up to brush through her long lost daughters red locks.

“No, I mean yes, I just can’t believe it, mom” Cheryl burst out not aware that her siblings and dad where all watching or that the world mom came out of her mouth untill she felt the older women freeze.

“W-What did you just call me” Hermione asked refusing to believe that her little girl was back and knew about everything.

“Mom, because that’s what you are. Unless I’m not meant to call you that but I’m pretty sure in my memories I called you mom” Cheryl answered slightly confused, but letting out a huff of breath when the women pulled her in impossibly close, and Cheryl was sure that she would be crying if vampires could.

Hermione smiled over the moon into her hair, reassuring her daughter “Of course your my daughter sweetheart, I just can’t believe that your back in my arms”.

Cheryl pulled back at that looking at her mother, and yep everything looked exactly the same as in her dreams, the tanned skin, long dark hair and her mothers beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Then Cheryl spotted her father who was standing behind his mate watching the scene infront of him with a large soft smile on his face.

Giving her mother another smile, Cheryl launched herself into the welcoming arms of her dad who catched her easily, holding her close to his chest and kissing her forehead.

“Hey sweetie, god how we’ve missed you” he whispered but in the quiet room it bounced of the fashionable white walls.

“I’ve missed you all too, you guys are way better then my memories” she said back, resting her head on her fathers chest.

Before she knew it she was in the middle of a giant, vampire family hug. Nobody wanting to let go of her now that they finally have her back.

“I love you guys” she mumbled knowing that they could all hear her clearly.

“We love you too, Cher” Archie whispered back, the whole family adding their agreement as they focused on the feeling of their missing piece being placed back into the holes in their hearts.


End file.
